


Incomplete Files

by Firestaff



Category: Naruto, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, I'm a complete dicc to my characters and favourite characters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, OC-SI, Other, That's probably not going to change tbh, Time Travel, Well would you look at that, beta? what beta?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestaff/pseuds/Firestaff
Summary: Just a lot of random things and drabbles I came up with that I never finished and may never finish. Feel free to ask if you want to adopt them, I may say yes if I know I really won't continue.





	1. The soulmate AU of MAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soulmate AU where any tattoo that you get also shows up on your soulmate and vise versa. AceMarcoSabo.

Sabo was born with a tattoo mark across his chest. His parents were suitably horrified. Age difference was not a bother to them, which this happening proved was a part of things, the problem was that the tattoo was  _ familiar _ and something of their nightmares. It was a symbol, a  _ well known _ symbol. 

It was the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates. 

From a young age Sabo was taught to always keep his soulmate tattoo echo covered. It was something to be ashamed over his parents told him. It was something that no one else should see. Keep it secret, keep the embarrassment away. When Sabo ran away he told himself he’d find out why his parents acted that way. He was determined to know. 

It wasn’t because he had a obvious soulmate. It wasn’t because his parents and those like them in nobility preferred arranged marriages and tried to pretend the few born with soulmates did not have them. It wasn’t because of the age difference, because many couples he’d known had an elderly man with a very young woman. It was something else- something different, that made his parents cringe and hiss in anger when he went shirtless or didn’t get dressed quickly enough.

Sabo did not find out what it meant until many years later when in a stream with his best friend while they were taking a bath.

* * *

Ace was born with a soulmate tattoo echo across his chest that caused his adoptive grandfather much grief and annoyance. He knew right away what it was from. Garp didn’t bother to muffle or censor his discontent about it. He was told, time and time again, that his soulmate was no good and he should avoid everything to do with said soulmate. That, just because they were soulmates, did not mean they had to have anything to do with each other.

He infranced from these words, and later others when he found out his parents and asked that damning question- do you think I should have been born- and got told that was something only he could answer, that he was just as bad as his soulmate was said to be. Because only a monster could be with a monster.. Right?

Then he met Sabo and he was confused and hurt and young. For a long time did not realise the significance of them both having that same tattoo echo. At the time they had- stupidly- thought that it meant that their soulmates were both from the same crew. Garp had gone off on rants about the Whitebeards enough that they both knew who they were- that they knew what their marks meant. 

Ace lost Sabo young, he lost him and did not realise what them sharing the same tattoo echo meant until he was fourteen and sitting in Makino’s bar having read a book on soulmates she had grabbed for him. Ace was not in a good place after that. He spent a month locked up and refusing to do anything. He destroyed that book completely, unable to bear the reality that had been shoved upon him.

Ace spent a month coming to terms with the fact that he had two soulmates- a even bigger rarity than having a soulmate at all- and that he had lost the one he found before he even knew what they were to each other.

It was almost cathartic when he went to get the tattoo in memory of Sabo. A bitter part of him was soothed with the idea that, even if he ever met his other soulmate, a part of Sabo would always be with them- and that other soulmate could never take that away or pretend Sabo didn’t exist. In his spare time he would touch that curving marked out S on his arm and think that Sabo would have called him a stupid sap if he knew what Ace had done. He thought about how Sabo would have reacted- with the knowledge Ace now had, over them having another part of a whole that the two of them seemed to make.

He thought of Sabo’s wild laugh and grin, imagined how pleased he’d be to be something his parents would have been even more horrified over- a  _ triad soulmate _ . 

Ace spent a lot of time thinking, of remembering, of wishing for things that would never be. Luffy didn’t understand, but he did miss Sabo. He was Blank, like most people in life were, he missed his brother- not part of his other half. Ace had never met another with a soulmate, or really, another who knew they had a soulmate due to having gained their tattoos. The only one had been Sabo, Sabo who had had the same tattoo echo as himself- Sabo, who was gone.

Ace left Dawn Island at seventeen and determined to make a life for himself that Sabo would be proud to watch over. 

* * *

Marco spent a long time not knowing he had a soulmate. Years tended to blur together to him. He had long since become satisfied with what he had, with having just his family. Any dating he had tried had ended horribly, so he had given up on finding someone. Then, one day, he woke up to find a mark on his arm that wasn’t there before.

**A** **S** **CE** it read, in capital letters. The S being in a different font than the rest and with a big X throughout it. 

Suddenly, Marco had hope.

There was much speculation about the tattoo, but a Whitebeard favourite was that his soulmate had gotten the tattoo while drunk and had misspelled their name and tried to rectify the mistake with another tattoo artist as best possible. Marco had no idea what it meant, all he knew was that his soulmates name was Ace, and that they were likely a man.

It was years of anticipation and a search throughout the entire grand line before Marco met him- Portgas D. Ace.

At first, the other man,  _ teenager _ , wanted nothing to do with him. Marco didn’t see a reason to hiding their shared tattoos, but the young man spurned him at every turn. Every time he tried to get close to Ace, to learn more about him, Ace would yell and flinch away. It would take a long time, a good few months, before he found out why. It would take until Ace officially became a Whitebeard and began to trust him before he would find out about his other soulmate and what he had lost without knowing- until he found out what the marked out S stood for.

Marco would mourn for something he would never have, but he would also refuse to just give up or spurn what he now had. They still had each other, and yeah, they may never be completely whole without their third, but it was better than nothing. Marco was used to loss. He was used to grabbing onto what he had with both his hands and refusing to let the good go. He was used to making something good out of something horrible.

They healed together. No one in the Whitebeards knew about the secret third that both Marco and Ace spoke in soft and almost reverent tones about when alone. No one in the family realised that the two of them weren’t whole but instead only half put together. The puzzle piece that slotted in along with them was gone, destroyed, and they ached from that loss- but over time the pain became less and more like a cauterised wound created from their flames.

Over time they became happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only other ideas I had for this was them eventually finding out Sabo was alive and with amnesia, and kidnapping him for his own good. Basically it was to end in fluff and happiness and them all finding each other because I am fucking _weak_.


	2. Obligatory Naruto Time Travel Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big mess of DNA and soul manipulation due to time travel being complete bullshit no matter how it ends up happening. Features, confused Naruto, tsundere as usual Kurama, and Sasuke having less of a stick up his ass than usual but still landing Naruto in the weirdest and seemingly most shitty situation ever due to stupidity on his end. 
> 
> Don't mess with the Rinnegan kids, it ends in problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to God I did not mean to do this. I just got bored. I may make it into an actual story at some point, but I don't know. This is just a blatant want of an Uchiha Naruto dropping in and stopping the Uchiha massacre while causing chaos in his wake just from existing. At some point I wanted it to become Shisui/Naruto(whatever the hell name he'd end up taking for himself). It was just me wanting to give Shisui and the Uchiha a better ending and a big middle finger towards the ending of Naruto(that I hate with a burning passion of a million suns).

Unlike most incidents involving time travel, Naruto did  _ not mean to do it _ . He was happy with how things were, well.. Not exactly happy, but  _ content _ \- and that was a hell of a lot more than he had going for him before things. He’d lost people he cared for, yeah, but he wasn’t desperate to change anything or give up what he had fought and bled for with his own two hands for a fantasy idea that time travel could change things ‘for the better’. Life mostly sucked, but there were good things spattered throughout it, and he was okay with that.

He had friends, he had found a family even if they weren’t blood related, so yeah- he was content, he was not happy with what had happened.

It was utterly ridiculous. Usually  _ he  _ was the one bringing stupid luck that went from horrible to great to the table. As it was, he was quite grumpy with the whole situation. It was all Sasuke’s fault too- and really he’d always known his friend was a complete bastard but this was taking things to a whole other level. He’d been tempted in by the man with the idea of training and trying new things together. He had been excited, that Sasuke was finally extending a hand when he’d always been reaching for one that had never been there.

He never thought there would be a catch, which was stupid of him really. There always was with the other teen.  _ Always _ . He’d gotten complacent when the bastard came back after that really stupid fight that almost lost them their arms. Honestly, he’d been hoping for a break- because what had happened when they were sixteen and seventeen was like a goddamn fever dream. A goddess, in the fucking moon, a plot to put everyone in the world in a genjutsu? God it had been so  _ stupid _ .

Even Naruto was smart enough to realise that, after a certain time, everyone under the genjutsu would die from lack of nutrition and hydration. It was  _ common sense _ .

So, when Sasuke came up to him with the offer of joining him on his drama queen bullshit idea of ‘punishment’ for his crimes in wandering the lands, using the words ‘training trip’,  Naruto had jumped at the chance. Time with Jiraiya had turned him into a wanderer, and the idea of getting back out there was more tempting than even Ichiraku ramen due to the stress he’d been under. He’d felt uncomfortable in Konoha, because while it would always be important to him, it had long since stopped being ‘home’.

Home was  _ people _ , not a  _ place _ , he had learned that lesson with Jiraiya. And yes, he knew he had gained an unnatural wanderlust during his travels that he had struggled to control and that this would be giving into it, but after the many comments and stares from random people he was fine with that. He was fine with it as long as it meant he got a break from the awe that made his skin itch and made him feel dirty- of the blatant change from going from a pariah to a messiah. 

He had always wished for acknowledgement. He just never knew what he’d give up to it. He didn’t  _ regret  _ helping people, of keeping those he cared for safe, but there were times when he just became so  _ tired  _ of it all- so yeah, he jumped at the offer. He agreed to leave with Sasuke for a couple of years, and hopefully have some bonding time with his once best friend while reworking Jiraiya’s spy network and taking it over like he’d been trained to eventually do. He had hoped they could become close again- closer even, since Sasuke had finally seemed to have taken the stick out of his ass.

He was so so wrong.

Okay yes, things were better, Sasuke had learned he had been a complete dumbass, and Naruto agreed he was just as much of one back then as well. Progress was had, contacts were remade, and Kurama grumbled about spending time with an Uchiha but didn’t really get angry. Life was great, they were traveling and  _ doing something _ , and then Sasuke suggested training- and trying new things.

Naruto was of the idea that everything should be tried at least once. Yes, it was a bit of a stupid thing to live by- especially as a shinobi- since it got him into many a crappy situation, but it made sure life was  _ never  _ boring. He’d been excited, and so so  _ stupid  _ in his naivete. He hadn’t even second guessed his decision to go along with being an experiment to finding out more about the Rinnegan. He had, foolishly, trusted Sasuke and both himself and Kurama’s skills too much.

The Rinnegan was known as the most powerful and misunderstood dojutsu for a reason. It was also very hard to control, but that was fine see- they were  _ working  _ on it. That’s what training was supposed to be  _ for _ . Too bad the fucking Rinnegan did not get the memo.

To be fair, neither he nor Sasuke thought the thing would ever be capable of fucking _ time travel _ , or that it could be used on  _ accident _ .

Naruto thought he had died at first. There had been a lot of pain and screaming, and he’d barely been aware of Sasuke’s own eyes widening in horror and Kurama yelling while he’d barely had time to grasp Sasuke’s wrist to try and steady himself, and then things had gone dark. At first, Naruto didn’t know he was still alive or that he was even in the past. The dark was all encompassing and didn’t change.

And then it did, and the screaming was back but fluctuating and unfamiliar. It took him a moment of confusion and pain to realise that the screaming was  _ himself _ , and then it went blessedly quiet as he choked down the sound and tried to silence himself. He heard the murmuring voice of Kurama, as if from underwater, but was barely aware of it all, struggling to make sense of his situation. Then there was a yank and he found himself gasping and choking on the pain in front of a familiar giant fox.

Standing before the being who had become like his brother and trembling as even his mental body felt like it was being put through the ringer, stretched and squashed randomly and all at once, Naruto’s unsteady gaze darted up to the chakra beast as he choked out what he thought was Kurama’s name in a voice that sounded nothing like he usually did. The fox, who did not show worry easily, looked almost panicked. Naruto was barely aware of Kurama speaking, his words blurring and being forgotten too quickly to fully process- but he did hear enough to learn what was going on and why he was in so much pain. 

Time travel, Kurama said. Naruto was unstable, he was being erased- destroyed- because only  _ one  _ of a person could exist. 

Before he fell into that blessed darkness and the numbness it brought along with it Naruto barely heard Kurama promising to fix it, and telling him not to give up and keep fighting. He tried, he really did, but it was so hard. Everything ached, his very  _ soul  _ ached, and he just wanted it to stop. It was only his determination not to give up, to fight, that kept him aware as long as it did. 

Even as he lost to unconsciousness, he was secretly relieved by the reprieve it would bring with it.

* * *

 

When Naruto woke up everything  _ ached  _ and he felt worse than he had that one time he experimented with controlling his healing so he could get drunk and ended up with a hangover. The first sign that something was wrong came when he groaned pathetically. That voice tone was  _ wrong _ .  **_On every level_ ** . 

He was awake quickly after that, jerking up and choking on a scream of pain when he did so and his body showed it’s protest. Trembling and choking on it, he blinked rapidly through the pained tears that had come to his eyes and tried to wipe them away. That was when the second sign came- it was in the shape of an unfamiliar  _ child’s  _ hand, one that was a different shade of skin than he was familiar with as well. Freezing, and trying to control his breathing, Naruto stared in wide eyed horror at the sight before him.

“Kurama?” He asked, tentatively due to his headache, and tried not to cringe at the sound of a fearful child’s voice saying it instead of his deeper more scratchy tone.

It took a moment, and during that time Naruto had begun to panic and worry that something was wrong. He was both relieved and horrified when Kurama replied- relieved because Kurama was replying, horrified with what the following conversation would tell him.

“ **Yeah brat.** ” Kurama sounded tired, and that was another alarming thing to Naruto. A mental tug and he found himself before the fox. Who was much smaller than he remembered. Naruto stared, shocked. “Kurama?” He repeated, and got a huff and eyeroll for his trouble by the currently house sized chakra construct.

“ **Yes it’s me, dumbass.** ” 

Licking his lips and swallowing thickly, Naruto stumbled over to the fox and ended up falling against him. Instead of shoving him away like Naruto expected, the larger being instead curled closer. It made Naruto realise things were worse than first assumed. Kurama never showed blatant affection,  _ ever _ . He was the most prickly being in existence, one who denied how he felt for as long as possible.

“What happened?” Even as he asked, Naruto wasn’t sure he truly wanted to know. 

“ **Your stupid Uchiha almost got us all** **_killed_ ** **.** ” The fox growled, voice deepening and filled with more anger than just the usual default. “ **I had to rework you from the ground up, and change your soul, just to save you. You’re lucky I’m so familiar with** **_both_ ** **your body and your soul or you wouldn’t even** **_exist_ ** **right now. The universe hates cheaters, and time traveling is considered cheating in it’s eyes. Only one of the same person can ever exist, and it makes sure that idea is religiously kept to. It’s why you humans have banned looking into it. The universe makes sure to** **_erase_ ** **everything that has to do with that person even** **_existing_ ** **, along with all their work their stupid curiosity brought into fruition.** ”

Giving another huff and putting his head down onto his paws, the Kyuubi continued. “ **Be glad that I am what I am and that the seal basically connects our souls, because if it didn’t you’d be dead and I would have been absorbed by my other self by now.** ” Naruto’s mind was reeling at the information he was being given, and he leaned back against Kurama as he tried to stop the shaking he couldn’t seem to control. “ _ What did you do _ ?” He asked, worried, and confused.

“ **I used what was on hand and made you a new body, and changed your soul just enough that it’s considered something different and new. The universe did the rest and changed things to fit you. It also took.. Certain liberties I never would have.** ” There was a sneer in the foxes voice, and Kurama sounded anything but pleased. “The child thing?” Naruto asked, a bit hysterical. “ **Not just that.** ” Kurama said, giving an annoyed grumble. “ **It apparently clung to that stupid Uchiha’s blood under your fingernails that you got when trying to grab him, and decided to use it as a catalyst, because you couldn’t be anything similar to what you had been before in any way apparently. Con-fucking-gradulations, you’re a bastard Uchiha in the eyes of that stupid clan now.** ”

“I’m a  _ what _ !?”

“ **A bastard child of that accursed clan, since no one will be able to claim you. If you ever get their eyes and use them on me I will gut you myself.** ” 

“I wouldn’t- Kurama I’d never-” Naruto sputtered, jerking and still in shock enough that he couldn’t fully speak.

“ **Shut up brat. I need to sleep. I used too much energy making sure we both didn’t end up destroyed or assimilated. Get out, and find out when the fuck we are because I sure as hell have no idea other than that it’s when your other self still exists in some capacity, whether it’s as that bastard Senju or your younger self I don’t know. Find out, we need to know so we can plan around the fallout.** ” 

Last word spoken, Naruto found himself abruptly thrown out of his own mindscape by Kurama and into a situation he still didn’t understand or want anything to do with.

“Fuck.” He blurted, describing his situation as perfectly as possible in that moment and in the voice of the child he’d become. “ _ Fuck _ .” He reiterated, with emphasis, and then almost poked his own eyes out when he tried to cover them with his hands in frustration. His emotions were a bubbling mess, worse than they had ever been, and he wondered if it was the hormones of his new child body or just him reacting badly to this utterly insane situation he’d found himself in. 

It seemed like his day couldn’t get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also really wanted to write Shisui having that big disaster gay awakening from Naruto crashing in to do something he was struggling to do with seemingly no effort and looking entirely badass while he did it. Just that 'Oh no, he's hot and he could break me like a twig. I'm so weak' moment. Because people can pry the idea that Shisui is a disaster bi who finds people who could bench press him or snap him like a toothpick attractive from my cold dead hands.
> 
> I just really wanted to let both he and Naruto be happy and end up with someone good for them, just once. Is that so much to ask?


	3. In Which the Author is a Complete Dicc (Aka, the Oc-Si Dabi fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Dabi is reincarnated from this one, where he knows the bare basics of the ‘canon’ and knows he’s been brought into a world of a manga and anime- not a lot of things change. He still goes through hell, and he still suffers. He still loses his faith in humanity and heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been a while. Welp, finished and did this today. I've been mostly reading lately but then I got this idea that wouldn't leave me alone so here you are. I may actually continue this if anyone thinks it would be good/ likes it.

After his rebirth he’s in denial for the longest time. He doesn’t want to poke at his pending existential crisis- he doesn’t want to admit that he had no idea what is going on, and that his ‘normal’ just became a lot more loose in terms than it used to be due to forces outside of his control. He wraps himself in a metaphysical security blanket, and keeps to the things that are familiar to him. Like his mother, who is just as toxic and shitty as his first mother- narcissistic and only out to help herself.  
  
She says those damning words for the first time when he’s three and staring blankly up at her, her makeup running as she drunkenly cries and wails loudly in the Portuquese he’s learned as his ‘first language’ in this life. It’s a universal proof of being a bad mother when you are determined to say the opposite. He learned that many years ago and in his first life, but it’s still a surprise when she says it. “I’m a good mother!” In a loud wail as she sits half naked and with puke on the floor nearby. He’d thought it had been a stereotype, apparently he’d been wrong if this is the fifth bad mother to say the opposite in a desperation that speaks of self preservation.

He’s three and he’s required to help clean up his mess of a mother, to do things no child, let alone toddlers, should be doing. He doesn’t protest, he doesn’t make a sound. He almost never does. The only time he speaks in his thickly accented and stilted Japanese or in Portugese is when he’s at school or has no choice but to reply to his mother lest she smack him for his ‘cheek’ for ‘ignoring her’.

Most people by this point would be angry. They would be cursing the world, or whatever higher power existed for being put in the same shitty situation of an abusive home for the second time- in a second life. He doesn’t. He doesn’t see the reason to, doesn’t see why he should expend effort for something more than his own survival. Crying gets you nowhere, he learned that at five in his first life when he was beat for his troubles. Showing weakness is bad, it only gets you hurt, and anger? Anger is only useful when you use it as fuel to keep going. Losing control is the easiest way to find yourself tripping into stupid situations and getting hurt even more than crying can get you hurt.

He learned from his first life to have a cold calculating anger, but in this life he’s learned to dissociate on call and without much difficulty.

So he numbs himself, he keeps quiet unless spoken to and when having no choice but to speak, and he never smiles or talks back. In his mind he makes quips and sarcastic remarks, but he holds his tongue from experience so he doesn’t get hurt more than he already is. He keeps his head down, he learns, and he dissociates more and more as he falls further and further into detail. The other things he finds familiar he ignores, he represses, and doesn’t mention nor dwell on anything.

When he turns four he’s tense in a way he has forced himself not to be so far, ready for his carefully crafted facade of normalcy to change in a damning way that he’s seen it happen for everyone around him- because while he ignores as much as he can and represses, he can still see everything happening. When his fourth birthday passes without incident, and six months pass after that, he finally slowly allows himself to relax. He has a hope, a need, for his normality to not change- for him to not develop the crazy insane superpowers everyone around him does that they call _quirks_.

He ignores the memories that threaten to overwhelm him from that very word and from the sight of ‘heroes’ and ‘villains’ that are shown on TV when he goes to daycare and after that preschool. His mother becomes more vocal and more violent, spewing insults and calling him worthless for not developing a power. He ignores it all, powers through it as he always has, but his hope for his continued denial is not to be.

The unraveling of his parody of normality happens on a Monday three months after his fifth birthday. He’s heading to the yochien, or kindergarten preschool in Japan, his mother enrolled him into when he just.. feels this growing pressure from his chest. He pauses, grimacing and pawing at the place the feeling is centered around. He takes another step and falters as the feeling just seems to worsen and then rapidly becomes painful. It’s then that the fire bursts out of him. Through the yelling around him and the cold realisation settling into his very bones, he stands there staring at the blue flames covering him in certain- damningly familiar- places on his body.

The longer the flames burn and the more he stares, the more his skin begins to redden and flake- as if suffering from a rapidly developing sunburn.

A random neighbor has enough wits about them to run out of their house with a fire extinguisher, and then rapid cool relief hits him in the face- quite literally. The white foam is sprayed all over him and he stands there with his eyes and mouth closed while his neighbor pants before him. “Thank God.” He hears the man say. “I wasn’t too late.” Instead of feeling grateful, or really anything other than what he is, all he himself feels is a growing despair.

He has a quirk, the very thing he’d been trying to ignore the existence of and hoping he would never get.

Hours later as he sits in front of a Quirk Specialist and is being registered and tested for his late blooming quirk, he sees this new glint enter his mother’s eyes. It’s greed. He watches as she smiles and plays coy, pretending to be a ‘good mother’ in front of the doctor. Cooing at him and acting like they’re close, like they’re actual family instead of unfortunate roommates who happen to share parts of the same DNA like usual. He watches as the Doctor goes on about how powerful and lucky of a quirk he has, talking to him as if he’s an idiot and should be happy it came in- even if it was late.

The man either didn’t notice or cares not to mention the burns he suffered from his own flames, or the fact that he has not changed his facial expression the entire time they sat there to fill out paperwork. He doesn’t mention the burn salve or the way he’s currently dressed up like a mummy in bandages in the places his quirk hurt him. The Doctor says nothing about the old bruises he treated that obviously didn’t come from roughhousing or falling, or how some of them are shaped like adult hands. Just like everyone else, the Specialist is happy to pretend- to not deal with something that ‘isn’t his problem’.

The young boy who was reborn and who in this life was named Ryuji, who has no last name due to being a bastard child, is proved, once again, that people are pieces of shit and that humanity- never ever changes.

Ryuji is almost five and a half when the fact he is in another universe based off of a popular manga and anime, hundreds of years into the future compared to when and where he came from, comes crashing down onto him and cannot be denied any longer.

In the face of this fact, of all of the things that have happened to him- of his new self damaging quirk and uncaring Doctor- he breaks. He breaks further than he ever has before, and unlike when he broke in his first life, or when he broke in this new one when he found out about being reborn into a similar shitty situation as his last life- he doesn’t care to try and put back the jagged pieces of his heart together again. Instead he burrows into the cold numbness of his dissociation, using it as a coping mechanism for all the pain he goes through in a way he had avoided and only used sparingly before now.

For the first time in his new life he smiles- it’s a brittle, broken, and fake looking deranged thing.

If the Doctor notices, he says nothing. His mother doesn’t care, she ignores him like usual, pretending to be something she isn’t in front of the Doctor- gushing about his quirk like it’s her own. Life continues, the world keeps turning, and Ryuji is not saved. Even in a world with heroes and villains and superpowers called quirks- he is on his own all over again.

It’s the first thing in a series of events that causes Ryuji to lose the last of his faith in humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking mean to my ocs/favourite characters. I'm so so sorry.  
> This is completely unbeta'd, which is probably for the best. 
> 
> ...Tbh my plan for this was vigilante / angry at the world and humanity but still trying to help and be good Dabi.


End file.
